A Secret Habit
by Lacie48
Summary: Scotland loves reading book but don't want anyone to find out his secret. One day, he got caught in a girl clothes in his favorite bookstore by England's group of friend.


Scotland really love book and he could sit in the library or a bookstore to read the whole day. Reading book is a good habit that everyone should have but he would rather keep this a secret. Because he thinks reading book is for weak, worthless people like his half-brother – England.

Just like a normal day in Scotland's life, he is trying to go to the bookstore by sneaking out the window. But today out of all day, his little brother is having a "Get together" party and a lot of country invited. They are everywhere, how the heck can he sneak out now. After a while thinking, the red haired man decided he will dress-up as a girl and get to the bookstore. He wears an also red wig and messy like his hair but longer. After wearing his wig, Scotland looks all over his dresser and can only find a rather big sweater (It's a sweater dress but he doesn't know). The sweater has a gentle brownish color with very long shelves. When Scottie….I mean Scotland changed to the clothes have been chosen. It passed his boxer and almost reached his knees and then he wears short boots have the same color with his clothes.

Just like he thought, the guard let him go easily. He is walking along the street to his favorite bookstore. It's really old but cozy. Beside he likes this place because the store has many books and rarely has customer. He went in and took a few books. Then Scotland sat in his favorite spot – a hidden corner that nobody come – and start reading his book.

Everything was so peaceful and just like his fantasy, that what he thought until he heard the bell door ring. At first, Scotland was surprise but then ignored them because probably it was just a customer. A voice rose up, a rather loud and annoying voice (in Scotland's opinion). It sound familiar somehow but him couldn't bring himself to remember it. He starts reading again but his mind can't concentration on the book. So he peeks throw the gap on the bookself. And there he sees the annoying American brat and Francis and his little shitty brother….Wait what, his brother here too. What if his half brother recognizes him, that will be a pain in an ass."_Why the fuck are they here. They suppaese tae have a party at haeme right_" Scotland thought and try to calm down._ "Caeme daewn. If I remind silent maybe they waen't even naetice me_" Scotland mumbles nervously. He looks throw the gap once more, and that when he saw a flying polar bear. Scotland has to resist the urge to run out and hug the bear. He feels a light blush on his face. Stunned by this fluffy feeling, he accidently fell on the floor. The blond nation group following the sound or rather said running to his direction (of course the flying polar bear, too).

"Are you okay?" asked by a very heavy accent. He opens his eyes and the four of them was standing in front of him. He wants to dig a hole and die now. They saw him and most importantly they saw him in a very embarrassing pose (He could tell that due to Francis full of lust eyes).No respond come, England asked him again "Are you okay, love?" and offer his hand to Scotland. A light blush creep on Scotland's face, he nods and takes the man's hand. After standing up and dusting himself, he smiles at the group and picking up his book his hand at a good bye and went to the exit. Suddenly, Arthur grabbed his arm, stop him from going. Their eyes meet by accident and both have a light blush on the face. Second feel like hour, a deadly silence spread between them and the first one broke the silent was England.

"What is the name of the book you are reading. Can you tell me?" he said with his face getting red every 's eyes open wider, he doesn't want to talk with them but then he responds softly (What have happened to him? He is talking softly) "Thumbelina, it's the staery's name"

"You interested in fairy tale, too" The green eyes nation said while smile brightly like a kid sees his favorite candy. If possible, Scotland's face become reder and he nodded shyly. Then Alfred, the American bastard speaks up "Hey, Artie. Can we go yet. I wanna go home now and I'm hungry"

"Shut up, you wanker. And it's want to not wanna."England shouting at the pouting American and turn to face Scotland once again.

"Sorry for his rudeness!" He spoke while his hand creeping over his neck. Scotland did't answer this time and just nodded his head.

England looks at his watch and shocked. It's already half past two and the guess will come at fifteen to three. He grab some books and spoken once again "Sorry miss. It's very nice to meet you but I have to go now. I hope I can meet you again. Goodbye".

"Aye" Scotland waved his hand to the now running man. He sighed and hope that the day won't get worse.

* * *

Canada - the one has been silent all this time - confused. He whispered in Alfred's ear when they are outside of the store with his usual small voice "Al-san, don't you think that girl is familiar."

"How the heck can I remember, I have been with thousands of what make you think like that?" The obnoxious nation whispered back.

"Wel-" Canada's sentence was cut of by England grumbles voice "What the bloody hell are you guy whispering. We don't have the time to talk here, we are late"

"Ohonhonhon~ Don't be like that Angleterre. It was you who has a little talk with that beautiful lady in the bookstore and make we late" France said before America can protest.

"Shut up, frog" England grumbles again but suddenly smiles when remember the lady in the bookstore. He don't want to ask her name in their first meet, it will be considered rude. But he can guess that lady is a Scotsman and older than him a few age. And he really hope he can meet that girl again tomorrow, he really do.

* * *

Inside the bookstore a few moment ago was filled with voice and footstep now completely quite and peaceful. Scotland continue his reading. He can't help but feel butterfly in his stomach and warmness all over his body. Meeting his brother in this disguised was not so bad after all. Maybe he will come back tomorrow to see his little brother again. The red head stands up and puts the book back where it belong. It's already night and the bookstore is about to close. He walk on the night street in London, feel the breeze on his skin, he shaken a little. Next time maybe he will bring a coat with him.

After a while, he has reach his house, look through the fence, he sees his brother "Get Together" party still going on and they are all drunk - except that flying polar bear. This will be easy for him to sneak in without going pass the main gate or the back door. Because last time, when he go through the door in this kind of clothes, he has to hold himself to not his those guards. They really a pain in an ass, a sore eyes, a f-. Ehem, sorry. Okay, so he decide to climbing fence.

With a lot of difficult climbing thanks to his clothes, he has got in his room safely. "Whaur a day!" he speak to no one in particular. Taking of his clothes and take a shower then he goes to sleep with a smile tug on his clip.

* * *

Edit: 26-7-2012

When I read the story again. I saw a lot of mistake. Btw, if any of you is wondering how did the guard let Scottie go so easily (while cross dressing) it was because he used his beauty XD . And this is unbeta-ed, english is not my mothe- I mean my father's language (My mom is a teacher, she knows Russian, French and English. But she only teaches Russian and English) . Oh and we all know that Scottie is a tsundere, right~

Disclaimer: If Hetalia is mine then this has been a yaoi story

-ready to take harsh comment-


End file.
